Occasionally a Hero
by Mlle Karo
Summary: "Catwoman?" "The one and only." Series of drabbles about Catwoman interacting with the Team.
1. Savior

**A.N/ **Can you guess how much I love Selina Kyle from reading this? xD I actually run a Catwoman RP blog over on tumblr (lipstickonthecowl) and wanted to write something where she's totally badass and saves the Team's asses. So this happened. It's shit, huh? xD

**Disclaimer/ **I don't own Young Justice or Catwoman. -sobbu-

* * *

Graceful, acrobatic, quick, deadly. Those were the words that came to mind as the heroes watched Catwoman in action.

They had come to Gotham City on a mission for the Batman, and as usual with the teenaged heroes, everything quickly went to hell. None of the Team members were used to the ruthlessness that came with the territory, and were quickly taken down by the crooks they had underestimated. In the end, Robin and Artemis were the only ones standing, pushing through waves of henchmen, waiting for help to arrive. The League took from three to six minutes to answer a dispatch, but the stark reality of things was that they probably weren't going to make it. And then _she_ had dropped down from the ceiling, whip cracking, jumping straight into action.

She had urged them to take care of their fallen friends, leaving her free to fight without worrying about them. She was flying, Artemis thought weakly as she helped M'gann to her feet. Catwoman was flipping from enemy to enemy, cartwheeling out of the way to dislocate a shoulder or slash a face or crack someone in the head. It was unlike Robin's style of combat; while he often used acrobatics, he was a heavy hitter, with solid blows... Whereas she was always moving, everything flowing together. The archer realized her mistake: she had always assumed that Catwoman was a jewel thief, nothing more and nothing less. This was the proof to the contrary.

And then, just like that, it was over. The last thug took a knee to the gut and fell over, leaving a room full of unconscious or disabled mobsters and a group of dazed teenagers. They watched as the woman smirked, stretched, and then turned towards their group, in awe that not a single blow had landed on her. The only other person they knew who could fight like that was Batman.

The Team's musings were interrupted as she approached them and, surprising all of them, pulled Robin to her and held him for a moment, before releasing him and smacking the bird around the head.

"That's what you get for getting yourself into this situation," the woman scolded.

"Where is Batman?" Kaldur asked, rising to his feet unsteadily.

"Busy. Why do you think I'm here?" Catwoman looked at them all dismissively before waving her hand. "For all you talk about this team, birdy, I'm a little underwhelmed."

"Thank you for saving us," Megan said with a smile, covering Robin's mumblings over word games and prefixes.

"Don't expect it to become a habit, sweetheart." With a wink, she ran towards the wall and jumped, bracing one foot against the wall and flinging out the whip; attaching to one of the rafter and swinging up. Landing on the beam on all forms, she took off at a run and leaped out an open window.

"... What was that about?" Kid Flash asked, blinking.

"Who," Robin corrected tiredly. "And that was Catwoman. I'm surprised you didn't try and flirt with her, KF. Although if you had, Batman would probably kill you."

He continued on as if he couldn't see the stares that were boring into him from his teammates. "You should call the bioship, Miss M. We need to get back and file the report. The League is probably on a mission, if Batman sent us Catwoman, so I think that we have time."

"Dude. Are Batman and Catwoman dating ?"

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Date Crashing

**A.N/ **Okay, so I've expanded this to a series of oneshots. I originally had planned to develop all of these seperately, but I couldn't get them out right. My writing muse is ill at the moment, so you'll have to deal with my shit.

**Disclaimer/ **DO NOT OWN.

* * *

"So, is this your idea of a date?" Zatanna asked teasingly, roundhousing one of the criminals advancing towards her.

Robin blushed slightly, grinning, Superheroes weren't exactly known for their romanticism. "You saying you aren't having fun?" He cackled as he launched a batarang, imbedding it in the wall next to the last mugger's face, where it let out a stream of knockout gas.

"You're so dramatic," Zatanna chuckled, wiping the dust off her motorcycle gloves. Once done, she took a moment to admire their handiwork; the four men all unconscious on the floor, the woman they had cornered long since fled.

"And you love it," the Gotham hero sang as they made their way back to the bikes. Getting to hang out with Zee was always fun, even if it was while patrolling Gotham. He wasn't stupid - he had made sure and triple checked that all the heavy hitters were well locked up in Arkham. She may be more experienced now than when she first joined the Team, but the magician wasn't quite ready to face his Rogues. Not yet.

The two heroes turned the corner to where they had stopped the motorcycles, and froze - despite the darkness, they could see a figure leaning against the R-Cycle. Zatanna went into fighting stance, opening her mouth to spit out a spell, but Robin grabbed her arm, shaking his head.

"It's okay, Zee, it's a friend," he said. "Why don't you show yourself?" This he said louder, raising his head to the shadow. She chuckled and moved into the night, hips swaying.

"Catwoman?" Zatanna blinked, looking from the thief to Robin and back again. She hadn't been part of the Team yet when the woman had saved them, but she had heard the story from Artemis and Megan.

"The one and only," Selina said, a smile gracing her features.

"Any reason in particular you're here?" Robin asked, one eyebrow raised behind his mask.

"I heard from that pretty girl with the ponytail that you had a date, and I wanted to see who it was," she purred, shrugging as the two teenagers turned red. Artemis had sold them out? How?

"I have to say, she's a cute one." Catwoman winked at Zee easygoingly. "With that said, I'm off - I just came to see if I won my bet or not."

Robin narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "What bet?"

"Oh, Ivy and Harley both bet me twenty dollars that you were gay," Catwoman replied casually. She ignored his angry sputtering and waved to Zatanna. "Well, I expect I'll be seeing you around Gotham, then. Later, bird boy." With that, she slunk back into the shadows and disappearing.

There was a moment of silence before Zatanna burst out laughing.

* * *

**Review?**


	3. Tea Party

**A.N/ **Whoo! A little out of cowl interaction for yah.

ALSO, THIS IS IMPORTANT: I've put a poll on my profile. I've got a bunch of ideas for things to post, and don't know what you'd like to see first; so go check that out.

Anyways, don't own Young Justice, or Batman, or any of that jazz, yadda yadda.

* * *

It was the end of a long day for Richard Grayson as he trekked up the path to Wayne Manor. School had been a disaster, what with him falling asleep in English and Barbara ignoring him. The only comfort was that he didn't have to go to the mountain, so he could lounge around and eat cookies all evening.

His wishful thinking was interrupted as he headed into the kitchen and froze. Selina Kyle - in civilian wear - was sitting at the kitchen table, moodily cradling a cup of tea. She glanced up as he entered and smiled. "Hey, wonder boy."

"Selina," he nodded, not bothering to mask his surprise. He helped himself to a cookie - and only one, under Alfred's watchful eyes - and sat down across from her. "Why are you here? Bruce isn't around."

"I know," the woman replied, looking slightly peeved. Then she coughed quietly and looked slightly to the side. "Harley and Ivy, ah, kicked me out of the apartment."

"Why?" Dick asked, cocking his head curiously. "..." He fidgeted under Selina's stare. She was pursing her lips at him, as if to say 'Really?'. It took him almost a full minute, and he promptly blushed crimson. "O-oh, r-right," he stammered.

"I know," the cat burglar whined. "And when I get back there's going to be pollen all over the place like usual and -"

"Way, way too much information! Changing subject. Now."

"Sure, sure," Selina smiled around the rim of her cup. "Let's talk about you. Who was the cute chick you were with last time."

"Oh, Zee? Yeah, she's, uhm, awesome. She's Zatara's daughter, and this really cool magician, and -"

"What happened to the redhead?" Catwoman interrupted. "The commissioner's daughter. I thought you two would make a nice couple."

"Babs is my best friend," Dick emphasized. "I mean, we get along great and all, but she's a civilian, and I can't tell her about the Team and being Robin and stuff, y'know?"

"Yeah, yeah." Selina smirked as she once more brought the mug to her lips. "Although you and that Zatanna girl look like you could be twins. If you kiss in public people will freak out."

When Bruce returned, it was to see Alfred scolding his lover and ward as the two laughed, a knocked over cup and cookie crumbs sprayed over the table.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
